


Do You Wanna Get Married?

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, listen most of the witches in my universe are wlw so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Cordelia has a big day planned. Zoe and Madison think about the future.
Relationships: Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt - Background, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: The Zadison Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522634
Kudos: 68





	Do You Wanna Get Married?

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm not abandoning this series! I'm doing an original novel for NaNoWriMo (which, for those who don't know, is a challenge every November to write an entire novel in one month). This is taking a backseat to that project for the month, but I'm trying to format my days so that this series still gets weekly updates. 
> 
> No promises on a timeline (or, frankly, quality, because I'm writing a shit ton), but I will do my best for you all! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate everyone's feedback!

It was early morning. Too early for Madison, who was currently glaring at anyone who made eye contact with her at the breakfast table over her coffee mug. Queenie rolled her eyes and ignored her, while Mallory and Coco were too involved in their own conversation to notice.

“You can stop giving us the evil eye,” Zoe told her lightly. “None of us wanted to be up this early.”

“I’m not even a real teacher,” Madison pouted. “Why did I have to be up?”

“Because we're in charge of the house today, and we need time to get coffee in you so you don't kill anyone," Zoe replied. "If you could be human without three cups of coffee, you might could sleep in."

Madison glared at her. “Bite me.”

Zoe smirked in response, leaning closer to the blonde. “Happily, love. Where would you like it?”

“One meal,” Queenie said, throwing her fork down. “One meal without y’all being nasty, that’s all I ask.”

Zoe began to apologize, but was cut off by Madison leaning over to kiss her, flipping Queenie off with one hand. Queenie returned the gesture and rolled her eyes.

“So what’s the plan?” Mallory asked. “Cordelia didn’t really explain to me what’s happening today, just asked Coco and I to join you.”

“So,” Queenie began, kicking herself while eyeing Zoe to disrupt her and Madison’s make out session, “Cordelia is taking Misty out for a picnic at her swamp. We don’t have normal classes for the day, but we have to make sure the girls behave and get the house ready for the surprise tonight.”

“And she’s going to do it?” Coco asked. “She’s-”

“Shh,” Zoe interrupted. “Yes, she’s asking tonight, but keep it down. You know Misty always gets up early, we can't ruin it now.”

“I’m going to be making dinner,” Queenie said, “with a couple of the girls helping me. I can keep an eye out on the girls near the kitchen, but most of my focus is on food.”

“I will also be inside,” Zoe continued, “overseeing the cleaning efforts. Madison will be floating around, also supervising, but mostly using her knowledge of all the hiding spots in the house to find any slackers.”

“So who does she report herself to?” Coco asked, before yelping as Madison kicked her shin.

“You two,” Zoe said, ignoring Madison and gesturing to Mallory and Coco, “are in charge of the backyard. Cleanup this morning, and then decorating after lunch. You’ll have a couple of the other older girls out with you, but you two get the final say.”

“We divided up the girls in our Council meeting yesterday, while Misty was checking on the greenhouse,” Queenie said, passing out lists of names. “We tried to focus on what the girls’ abilities are, and where they are least likely to be trouble. If anyone gives you a hassle, feel free to send them to someone else.”

“Hopefully things will go smoothly,” Zoe said, “and then ton-”

“Shh,” Mallory hissed suddenly. “I hear someone coming.”

The girls looked up to see Misty wandering downstairs, already dressed and wrapped in her shawl from Stevie.

“Mornin’,” she called, reaching into the pantry to find a bagel. “Y’all are up early.”

“Last minute lesson plans,” Zoe said quickly.

“With Mallory and Coco? And Madison?”

“Madison’s helping me with a pyrokinesis demonstration,” Zoe said. “I made her get up early so she could have her three cups of coffee before the lesson.”

“I’m usually up early to read,” Mallory added.

“I couldn’t sleep so we decided to come down together and let me get coffee before I had to fight over the Keurig,” Coco finished.

Misty eyed them all suspiciously. “There’s somethin’ goin’ on,” she said. “I can feel it.”

“Okay, you caught us,” Madison sighed, holding up a hand to stop the other witches’ objections. “I was considering taking Cordelia’s offer and joining the Council, and having an official job. I wanted to talk to Queenie and Zoe about it first before I told anyone, but they could only meet in the morning,” she explained dully. “The part about Mallory and Coco just so happening to wake up is true, though, and I can’t get them to fuck off.”

“Oh, Hollywood!” Misty exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the smaller blonde. “That’s so great! I knew you’d come around and wanna join-”

“Get off,” Madison grunted, shrugging the older witch off her shoulders. “I haven’t officially decided anything yet. And don’t say anything to Cordelia, okay? No use getting her excited when I’m probably not doing anything.”

“Alright,” Misty grinned. “Well I need to go tend to the plants real quick. Miss Cordelia says we have things to do today, so I’d better make sure they’re alright ‘fore we leave.” She quickly sauntered out of the kitchen. The younger witches waited until they were sure she was gone before saying anything.

“Good cover,” Zoe said to Madison softly. “Is that something you’re actually interested in? Because you know Misty will only be able to keep the secret for so long.”

Madison shrugged in response. “She makes me do shit like this anyway, I may as well have an official title for it.”

“Anyway,” Queenie said, “we all know what to do. I’m going to the parlor to act like I’m planning a lesson until Cordelia gets Misty out of here, and I suggest you all do something similar.”

“I’ll go offer to help in the greenhouse,” Mallory said. "Maybe if I help her get things taken care of she'll be ready to go sooner." She left and Coco followed.

Zoe and Madison watched the girls leave, opting to stay in the kitchen. It wasn’t long before they heard the Supreme hollering across the house, rushing Misty to get her out to the car. Zoe and Madison watched them drive off outside the window.

“It’s time,” Zoe said, standing and finishing her tea. “Let’s go wake the house.”

* * *

“Remember everyone, I know you want to look out the back windows to watch, but you can not be seen!” Zoe called. “Cordelia just texted me and they will be back from Misty’s hut in half an hour. Go upstairs, get dressed for dinner, and then find where you plan to wait and stay there. We don’t need any last minute running around.”

Madison was standing in a corner, watching the girls disperse upstairs to their bedrooms. She was exhausted; it took a lot of effort to get a bunch of young girls to do chores all day, even if they knew what was happening tonight and were excited for it. After a moment the downstairs was evacuated, and for a moment everything was quiet.

“That’s you too,” Zoe told her, walking over and wrapping arms around the blonde’s waist. “Come on, we also have to go get dressed.”

“This better be worth it,” Madison grumbled, resting her forehead on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “These brats are exhausting.”

“It will be, and don’t call them brats,” Zoe said. “You’ve been good today,” she praised gently.

Madison whispered a thanks before letting out a soft yawn. Zoe smiled softly at her.

“Want me to carry you upstairs?” she asked, knowing how much Madison loved being held and carried (even as she pretended to hate it).

“People will see,” Madison mumbled in response.

“Piggy back ride?”

“Okay,” Madison nodded, allowing herself a small smile. She jumped on Zoe’s back and rode upstairs, hiding her face in Zoe’s neck when she couldn’t stifle the giggles.

* * *

A half hour later, the girls were all dressed and hidden, surrounding the back windows and doors and crouched down. Zoe and Madison were at the back door, looking at an angle out of a window so they could see the backyard. Mallory and Coco had done a fantastic job; the back garden was blooming and gorgeous, and they had cleaned up the area well. Coco hung fairy lights all around, and even Madison had to admit it looked gorgeous.

The house fell silent as Cordelia’s car pulled up. The girls watched as their Supreme led Misty to the backyard, the swamp witch’s eyes lit up in wonder at what she saw. Zoe and Madison both strained to hear, but Cordelia was too far in the yard to be heard. They got a great view, though, of her dropping to one knee and Misty immediately bursting into tears as she accepted, pulling in Cordelia for a kiss.

Once they separated, Cordelia waved a hand to open the back doors and windows, and the air was filled with the sounds of cheering witches. Misty waved and held up her hand, showing off the engagement ring (a simple band with a teal sapphire, ethically sourced of course), as the girls all found their way outside.

Zoe was among the first to run outside, hugging Misty and Cordelia in congratulations. Madison was not far behind her, but opted to not join the hug, until Misty pulled her in and forced it anyway.

“Stevie wanted to be here,” Zoe told the older blonde, “but she was traveling and her flight got canceled. She said to tell you congratulations, and that she will definitely be present for the wedding.”

“We’ll have to pick a date soon, Miss Cordelia,” Misty said, wrapping her arms around her new fiancee.

“Misty, love, we’re getting married, you don’t have to call me Miss,” Cordelia told her, laughing.

“Unless you’re into that,” Madison replied.

“Madison!” scolded both Zoe and Cordelia, simultaneously, but the swamp witch just laughed.

“Wouldn’ you like to know, Hollywood?” she grinned mischievously, turning to kiss Cordelia again as the Supreme's ears flushed red before leading her away to speak with some of the other girls.

Once things calmed down, Queenie called everyone inside for dinner. She had prepared a vegan jambalaya, one of Misty’s favorites, as well as several side dishes and desserts. Zoe and Madison were seated together in the dining room, as usual. At the other end of their table was Misty and Cordelia, laughing and talking, both eating with one hand so they could hold the other.

“They look so happy,” Madison murmured, dropping her voice so only Zoe could hear. It wasn’t too hard, as she had her chair scooted as close as possible, the way she did most days.

“Because they are happy,” Zoe said, smiling.

As soon as dinner was cleared, the coven made their way back outside to celebrate. Cordelia had suspended the usual curfew for the night, so the girls could stay up dancing and celebrating as long as they wished.

Music was playing; mostly Fleetwood Mac, of course, but Cordelia had Madison add a few other songs that the younger girls would enjoy dancing to. The blonde dragged Zoe out to dance with her, laughing as the taller girl would twirl her around. After several songs, Zoe said she needed a break, and pulled Madison off to the side of the yard to sit with her. Madison laid her head on Zoe’s shoulder as they watched the party continue.

“Look,” she said quietly, pointing to another corner.

Zoe turned to follow the direction of Madison’s finger, grinning when she saw what had caught her attention. Mallory and Coco were sitting together, facing each other, holding hands. Zoe and Madison watched as the younger of the two was talking, before leaning up to kiss Coco gently. It was a chaste kiss, very quick, but the grins that followed indicated it was very much wanted.

“About time,” Madison said. “Happened last time too, for like a minute, before we got caught up in the whole Apocalypse bullshit.”

“You never told me that,” Zoe replied, wrapping her arms around Madison. The Apocalypse was still a touchy subject, and she made a note long ago to be prepared for the worst whenever Madison thought of it.

“Same reason I never mentioned us. Didn’t know if the timing would affect it. And Baby Supreme and Coconuts were cute enough that I’d probably go to Hell just for fucking it up.”

“No joking about Hell,” Zoe reminded her, but she tightened their embrace and pressed a kiss to her temple. “That’s sweet of you, though.”

Madison shrugged, looking out to now see Mallory and Coco slow dancing together. A few feet away were Cordelia and Misty dancing, bodies pressed together as they swayed, smiles still lighting up both faces.

“Are you happy?” she asked Zoe quietly. Zoe felt her stiffen slightly at the question.

“Of course I am,” she replied. “Are you?”

“Mhm,” Madison mumbled, burying her face into Zoe’s shoulder. “Do you want to get married?”

“Madison Montgomery,” Zoe said, “did you just propose?”

“I don’t mean now,” Madison replied, eyes widening, as she pulled away from Zoe. “I mean, like, one day. I’m not ready to get married now...I mean, I’m happy, and I love you, but-”

“Shh,” Zoe said, “it’s okay, I know what you mean. I love you too, and when we’re ready I would absolutely love to marry you.” She pulled Madison back into her embrace, relishing how well they fit together like this.

“Really?”

“Yes.”


End file.
